


起床气

by sharimoe



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharimoe/pseuds/sharimoe
Summary: 第一次发文，求轻拍无能力，可能会有ooc大概就是一个：“Charles有起床气，要Erik亲亲抱抱才会起来。”的故事。





	起床气

门铃响起，在这个宁静的周末清晨显得格外刺耳。

Erik还在睡梦中，迷迷糊糊的想着如果继续睡下去而不去应门是不是对方就能够自行离开了。

铃声结束后不多一会儿……

第二遍铃声响起了……

接着是第三遍……

叮玲玲的响遍这间百平米都不到的二居室。

身边的人动了动，还漏出了几声不耐烦的哼哼，随即Erik的腰上感受到了猛烈的一脚，差点让他掉下床，他努力撑起自己，扒拉出昨晚胡乱扔在地上的睡袍，抖下来不知道是谁的内裤，随手捡起，之后悄悄小步跑到客厅，在玄关乱套上睡袍和内裤之后，也没来得及通过猫眼确认是谁，就拉开了大门。

“谢天谢地，在家的话赶紧给我开门啊！”一团金发在眼前晃悠，门口的人就像是早上出门买个咖啡结果忘带钥匙一样回到自己家，脱了鞋丢在玄关，光着脚丫子，大大咧咧地、啪嗒啪嗒走进了客厅。

“Raven……”Erik呆呆地看着进门的人，思维还没跟上。

“Charles呢！跟你说，简直是要气死我了！你知道Hank他……”

“嘘！！嘘嘘！！！”托Raven高分贝嗓音的福，Erik彻底清醒了，他瞪着对方，食指比上嘴唇，赶紧催她闭嘴。

“干嘛？！”对方完全不接招，并甩了个大大的白眼。

“Charles还在睡觉，拜托你小声点，要不要我给你泡杯咖啡……”Erik尽可能小声地解释道，刚准备转身去厨房弄点喝的，视线停在了Raven手上的外带咖啡，“哦…看来不需要，那就先闭上你的嘴吧。”

然后他走向通往卧室的走廊，小心翼翼把主卧门带上了，如释重负地折返回来。

 

“好了，你来干嘛，你知道现在几点吗！才他妈的……”他抬头看了看墙上的钟，“……十点……”

“是是是，都她妈的十点了，你们的周末都是这么过的吗？”

“昨晚睡的比较晚……这可是周末，谁会起的和平常一样早。”Erik心虚的说，事实上他一直保持晨跑的习惯，大部分时间都不会晚于7点半起床，而第二天晚起的原因无非就是前一天晚上某些不可描述的活动，为了缓解自己的尴尬他决定再去厨房，这次是给自己搞杯咖啡。

“好吧，我真不应该跑来你这跟你抱怨Hank的，还没开口你就要闪瞎我了。”Raven说罢，朝Erik努努嘴意指他的衣领，并用眼神暗示他实在是非常显而易见。

Erik也立马会意，赶紧扯了下睡袍的一边，把腰带紧了紧。

“所以说，你和Hank又吵架了？！”

“才没有…我哪次和他吵架了！他那种性格想吵都吵不起来！”

“所以你就跑来这里大吵大闹了。”

“拜托，我只是来看看你们过得好不好，你看我来之前还给你们带了不少东西……”Raven指了指她刚进门就丢在地上的一个大纸袋。

等着咖啡机准备的空档，Erik捡起门口的袋子，里面都是些食物，还有一堆五颜六色的调味料，鸡肉牛肉海鲜贝类还有沙拉奇妙的混搭在一起，看来这位小姑子还是没有学会烹饪的基本要素，只知道像买衣服一样一味的挑好看的和尽情地刷卡。

“我还以为是你的行李。”Erik说道，一边将这些东西摆进冰箱，对于丈夫的这个隔三差五来串门甚至会留宿的妹妹他已经见怪不怪了，刚结婚那会儿他还小心翼翼地，结果发现这个女孩子为人直率，说难听点就是说话辛辣尖酸加刻薄，行为放荡不羁爱自由，与其说是那个温文尔雅知书达理Charles的妹妹，更像是外面捡来的妹妹，他也就放轻松以常态对她了。

Raven大部分来的时候都是和Charles抱怨木头脑袋的男朋友，偶尔也有受够了大学饭堂饿的不行跑来蹭饭的时候，在料理水平上虽然Erik也称不上什么大厨，但至少比这二位厨房杀手好太多了，不得否认，这点上他们兄妹俩确实遵从了遗传的基本规律。

这时Raven还在沙发上讲着她男朋友Hank的一堆儿常人无法理解行为，从在公园散步男方突然想耍帅尴尬地倒挂在树上开始，一直讲到她前天晚上为了诱惑男友故意穿着性感内衣扰乱对方写实验报告结果反被怒吼……而今天导致她忍无可忍夺门而出的事件是，那天被怒吼后Hank可怜兮兮的道歉了4个钟，为了赔罪请她周末去迪士尼主题乐园玩，还说为了满足Raven想打扮成贝尔公主的愿望，自己愿意在摄氏30度的天全副武装穿成野兽，结果一切的一切都被今早实验室的一个电话给打破了！！！自己的公主梦还不如实验室培养皿上的一堆破败的细菌吗！？？！

“哈哈……我真没想到你竟然会想要当贝儿？我以为你喜欢的会是梅莉达或者是艾莎之类的。”此时，Erik已经收拾好厨房的一切，端着自己的咖啡坐到沙发上。

“这都不是重点好吗！！”

“可是你都22岁了，迪士尼公主？你真是超乎我的想象，我相信我一辈子都不会想去那种地方的，说不定Hank是为了逃避才跑去实验室的。”

“哦……Erik你真是可恶，Charles就不会这么说！Charles怎么还没起来！”Raven受够了Erik的冷嘲热讽，丝毫得不到任何安慰，想去叫醒Charles。

“让他多睡会吧，要是他没有睡好，一天可有的你受。”Erik突然慌了，赶紧上前拦住她。

“嗯？”

“起床气，你懂的……”

“……得了吧，他才没有那么夸张。”为Raven自己的哥哥打抱不平。

“……”Erik挑挑眉，不置可否。

 

好巧不巧，这时主卧传来声响。

 

“是不是你吵醒他了，我去看看，你帮他弄杯茶，我相信你行的。”Erik说着从茶几上的铁盒里摸出茶包，不放心又看了一眼叹了口气进了卧房，还顺手带上了门。

留Raven一个人呆呆的坐在沙发上。

 

***

“唔……Erik……好吵，你在干嘛。”床上的Charles双手捂着脸，试图伸展着身体，腻腻歪歪的在床上哼着。

“好了，时间不早了，” Erik爬上床，单手撑在Charles上方，另一只手轻揉对方的脸，抚平他表示不满紧皱的眉心：“你该起来了。”

接着Erik拉着Charles的手臂，把他拽起来，托着他的小脑袋，好笑地看着那头完全不成形的棕发，在额头印上一个吻，Charles无力地坐着，光着上半身，被子堆积在他的腰附近，看不清穿了内裤没，Erik从柜子里翻出一条家居裤丢到他脚边，他的脑袋借着这小小的震动又耷拉下来，全然还没睡醒。

“……还不够……我不想起来啦……”他用早晨特有的性感的嗓音低喃着。

“Liebe（亲爱的），你妹妹来了，就因为Hank没陪她去迪士尼生气着呢，看在Raven当不成公主的份上，你就利索点起来吧。”

“迪士尼吗？”Charles像个孩子，听到迪士尼，立即抬起头， “我也想去。”

睡意朦胧的眼里还留着氤氲水汽，一如初晨的湖面倒映着微微星光，盯得Erik愣是心跳停了一拍，每当这个时候他心里都呐喊着：他就是要我摘星星摘月亮我都心甘情愿。

“好，我们找个时间就去。”Erik宠溺着回答道，乐滋滋地低下头索吻，Charles也配合着扭着头对上，他们完全忽略对方早晨起来都还没刷牙带着口气，从蜻蜓点水般地轻吻渐渐深入，嫣红爬上了Charles的颈项，感受到爱人的舌头在在自己的上颚探索，他随即发出舒服的轻哼。

 

端着茶刚踏进门的Raven看到了这一幕……

“oh my god ！我的艾德曼合金狗眼！！”

 

Charles：“Raven，出去！”

Erik：“滚出去！”

他俩异口同声的吼道。

“哦，好吧好吧，”Raven放下茶杯，举起双手投降，赶紧准备溜出去，离去前还不忘留下一句：“我哥要是有什么坏习惯，可都是你宠的，看看你把他宠成什么样了！”

 

Charles涨红着脸，刚准备抚上Erik头发的手不知所措地悬在半空，“相信我，原来她的家教挺好的……”

Erik干笑着，握上那只手，试图再次触上对方的唇：“你总能说服我。”

 

***

之后，Raven还是厚脸皮的在Charles家蹭了顿饭才走，对于这对结婚几年，行为仍让人感觉是在热恋期的夫夫，她早就见怪不怪了，果然还是填饱自己肚子最重要。

之后的之后，人们在迪士尼乐园看到一行人装扮地比小朋友都夸张那都是后话了。

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈，其实严重的与标题不符有没有，取名废的我也懒得再想标题啦～


End file.
